


Winter Wonders

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [18]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Prompt, F/F, I'M LAUGHING WHY ARE THESE NAMES SO LONG, Winter hikes, christmas song prompts 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelena and Ingrid go for a walk in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Winter Wonderland  & Wicked Ice by Snowy Anon 
> 
> Let's just give them some fluff, okay, it's the season of giving. xD

"I don't know why you'd think this was a good idea," Zelena spits, holding her thick coat closer to her chest, knitting her arms together. "Why on earth going out right after  _a blizzard."_

Ingrid sighs, a turret of condensation billowing out of her soft upturned lips. "It'll be beautiful, I promise."

"But it's  _freezing."_

"I can warm you up later." Ingrid insists, throwing a cocky grin to overpower Zelena's pout over her shoulder.

"Well, if you  _insist."_

Zelena isn't exactly dead-set on being a stick-in-the-ice, but it's a compulsion that sticks with her whenever her skin starts to turn blue. She doesn't like it when there's any foreign colors to diminish, as she insists, her beauty.

(Ingrid finds it adorable for now and hopefully by the time the honeymoon phase gets over with she'll have puzzled together the way to get Zelena out of these moods.)

But nonetheless, it's a beautiful sight. The snow is crunchy with ice, everything draped over with white, glistening in the air and glittering all around - all the riches that this time of year had to offer. Everything dormant, except for the animals resourceful and cunning enough to go white and  _adapt._ The snow provided an aesthetic and a plaything (though Ingrid knows better than to ask Zelena to take advantage of that till she's warmed up to the cold) and could turn the saddest most desolate clearing in any forest into something gorgeous.

"Here it is," Ingrid announced when they reached the top of the hill. The clearing she'd chosen always looked so dreary, overlooking the pathetic town when draped with green - but with white it was a sight to behold. All the houses and lights in the distance, the sharp texture of ice and the bright dotting of lights on trees and houses, the forest behind them creating the illusion of a spotlight. She'd tied jingle bells to the evergreens, tinkling in the breeze around them, some battery-operated Christmas lights half off at the department store completed the look. There would be no way Zelena could underestimate the beauty of winter  _now,_ not with everything at its peak.

"Is this it?" Zelena asks, looking around, running an elegant gloved hand over the bells and nodding.

Ingrid could've screamed in frustration, till she caught something hanging from a tree across from her. Something that mingled among the bells but held no sound and no light. Rolling her eyes and trying not to find herself angry at Zelena's underwhelming reaction, she approached the object swinging on the branch.

Her gasps cut over the bells as she realized what she is looking at: a white gold ring on a velvet green chain, inlaid with emeralds. Spinning over on herself, she caught Zelena's wicked grin.

"You didn't think you could actually surprise me with where we were going, did you?" She shakes her head. "You're clever, love, but also obvious when someone takes the time to know you."

Ingrid grins and hopes that she doesn't start to cry for fear of her face chapping in the cold winter air.

"You're thinking something, I can tell. What is it?"

"Yes, yes." Ingrid nods through her excitement. But before she can move to remove her own glove, breaks down in laughter. Digging through her own coat, she reveals a white velvet box of her own. Inside, a silver gem wrapped around a golden ring. "And yourself?"

Zelena's reply came in a gasp and a chittering excitement, even more musical than the bells around them.


End file.
